


Between Two Worlds

by somerandompan



Series: Lover [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are head knights, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Coronation, Dancing, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hyunjins a dummy, M/M, Minho and Felix are brothers, Sneaking Out, Strangers to Lovers, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandompan/pseuds/somerandompan
Summary: He was social and never alone, but after spending his entire life with the same people he began to feel lonely.Felix wants to see outside of the castle, but his brother is too scared of what could happen. So, he sneaks out one night on the new moon.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: Lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591570
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

Felix stared at the tall walls covered almost entirely in green vines. It was so much brighter and colorful outside than in the dark toned palace he grew up in. The gardens contrasted everything about the palace from the pink cherry trees by the pond and the colorful flowers in the garden. 

He could hear the mingling of the palace staff behind him, some people giving orders and others taking care of the grounds. When he was little, Felix used to talk to the staff all the time until his mother would have to pull him away from them. What could he say? He was a social person. 

He was social and never alone, but after spending his entire life with the same people he began to feel lonely. 

“Your Highness,” Seungmin said, resting his hands on his sword, the tip just breaking the surface of the earth, “Shouldn’t you be heading inside? The celebrations have been wearing you down.”

Felix looked at him and shook his head, he was fine sitting outside for a while longer. It was calming outside. 

It’d only been a few days since Felix turned seventeen and the parties in the kingdom over those days were still ongoing with fireworks going off in the distance beyond those tall walls. Felix heard everything, but he saw it all through a window, only the lucky and rich being invited into the palace walls to see him. In only a month, it'll be another celebration as his brother, the Crowned Prince Minho, is coronated to be king. 

Minho and Felix’s parents both died when Felix was young. He was about eleven when it happened, his older brother being only thirteen. They were going overseas for foreign affairs when their ship was attacked by another kingdom. No one on his parent’s ship survived and it was never found, sunk to the bottom of the vast ocean. Felix was supposed to go with them. He was supposed to see more of the world at a young age, but he wanted to stay with his brother in the safety of his home. 

His brother hated that kingdom more than anything. The Sun Kingdom is the only other kingdom on the continent. It’s bigger than the Moon Kingdom, Felix’s kingdom, but it’s not as wealthy even if only by a small amount. They were the cause for the death of his parents. The other ship who attacked was from the Sun Kingdom, a rogue ship but Sun Kingdom owned nonetheless. Minho sat with the head knights at the time and they all agreed to declare war on the bigger kingdom. They lost the war and the defeat only fueling Minho’s rage and hatred to the other kingdom despite their Crowned Prince doing his best to restore peace. 

“It’ll be dark soon,” Seungmin tried once more to get Felix inside. 

“It’s fine Seungmin,” Felix replied, “It’s much nicer out here than inside.”

“You’re only saying that because Minho is inside,” Seungmin smiled, sheathing his sword. 

Seungmin was Felix’s personal guard, a knight of one of the higher rankings. He’d been with Felix for years back when he was just to accompany him for safety, but he climbed his way up to the top and was the fourth highest ranking knight in the palace now. Felix watched him and supported him on his way all the way to the top rankings. He knew it meant if anything ever happened between kingdoms again that Seungmin would be called to help and the thought of not being around Seungmin for a long period of time made him anxious, but for now everything was fine. 

“See those clouds there?” Seungmin asked, pointing to the sky. 

Felix’s gaze followed the younger’s finger, locating the clouds he was talking about, “What about them?”

“They’re much darker than the other clouds,” Seungmin explained, “It will most likely start raining soon.”

Felix scoffed, “ _ Fine _ ,” He sighed out, “If you want me to go inside that badly I will.”

Seungmin smiled again, his eyes focused on Felix’s, “Your eyes have gone black. A new moon?”

Felix nodded his head, “Yes. My brother’s hair is black now too.”

That was one of the few things the two brothers shared in common as royals in the Moon Kingdom. Depending on what phase the moon was in their hair or eyes would change color. It had been scary when they were kids to all of a sudden have their features change, but their mother explained it was a blessing from the moon that only true Moon royals were born with. 

Seungmin followed Felix back into the palace, walking a comfortable distance away from him until they got to the large door and Seungmin took the lead, opening the door for the older. 

Felix hummed, “It’s much warmer in here.”

“Yes,” Seungmin agreed, “The warmth of the palace is always nice. Your brother is in the library by the fire.”

“The fire?” Felix questioned, turning to face Seungmin, “It is not  _ that  _ cold outside.”

“You’re right Your Highness,” Seungmin said, “It is the last few weeks until it will be cold.”

Felix bit his lip, a nervous habit he had and was always scolded for. He’d been contemplating this for a while now, but with the celebrations still ongoing and the new moon cycle starting tonight, it was the best night to do it. 

“Seungmin,” Felix said suddenly, looking around to make sure no one was near to overhear, “I am going to sneak out tonight. Will you help me?”

Seungmin smiled, mischief in his eyes, “Of course, Your Highness.”

  
  
  


Felix closed the book in his hands and set it onto the long, dark colored table. He’s read this fairytale more times than he could count about a prince falling in love with a dragon princess and in the end having to kill her to save both the kingdoms.

“Are you finally bored of that story?” His brother asked, not looking up from the documents in his hands. 

“No,” Felix shook his head, “I am just not in a reading mood.”

Minho tossed the papers onto the table, a bored frown on his face, “I am not in a working mood either,” He said, clipping the papers together, “I’d much rather take a hot bath.”

Felix bit the inside of his cheek. He was going to wait for Minho to go to sleep for the night before sneaking out, but everytime his brother took a bath he would immediately go to bed after a nightly conversation with Chan, Minho’s personal knight. 

“You should get someone to get bath salts too,” Felix said, “You’ve been stressed lately.”

Minho hummed, rubbing his hands in circles on his shoulder blades, “You are right,” He said, “Not much longer until I’m king,” Minho smiled almost bitterly. 

His brother wasn’t all that eager to be coronated. He believed their parents should still be ruling for a long time and that he should only have it once he’s much older. Felix had no opinion on it. He would never get the throne and he didn’t exactly want it either, he would much rather Minho have it and then one day his oldest child have it. Felix was fine on the sidelines. 

“I think I’ll do that now,” Minho said, putting the documents into a folder and standing up from the table, “Get to bed soon, okay?”

“I will,” Felix smiled, watching his brother leave the room. 

He looked across the table and sighed at the mess of books his brother left. 

“Seungmin,” Felix called out in the library, knowing the other wouldn’t be far away, “Can you help me put these away?” He gestured to the books. 

“Of course Your Highness,” Seungmin said, picking up one of the small piles of books. 

“You’ll still help me, yes?” Felix asked as he found the spots where Minho picked all the books from. 

“Of course I will help you put the books away.”

“Not that!” Felix frowned at the teasing smile on Seungmin’s face, “You know with what!”

Seungmin chuckled, “I swore to help and protect you with anything and I intend to keep that oath, Your Highness. Of course I will help you.”

Felix smiled, “Thank you.”

He wasn’t all that sure  _ why _ Minho would never let him outside of the palace walls. Everytime he tried to ask Minho would brush him off or give half an answer, but if he asked again that half answer would change. He always wondered what it was like out there, never having gone beyond the walls when his parents were still alive and when he had tried when he was reaching twelve Minho had the guards close the gates and they barely opened since then. 

  
  
  


Seungmin helped Felix with his clothing, grabbing a light cloak to help hide his face and keep him warm and wrapping it around Felix. He removed the makeup from Felix’s face, carefully picking the pressed cherry blossoms off his face and placing them on the glass plate. 

“Maybe you should un-style your hair too, Your Highness,” Seungmin suggested. 

Felix’s face lit up as he shook his head quickly, trying his best to mess it up before seungmin stopped him and combed his hair down so his bangs were over his eyes instead of parted to the side. 

“There,” The knight said, placing the comb onto the dark marble counter, “You look more like commonfolk now,”

Felix looked in the mirror, “How will I get out though?”

“Do not worry,” Seungmin told him, putting the hood of the cloak on top of his head, “Jisung is helping too.”

“I see,” Felix said, pulling the cloak over his arms. 

Jisung was another knight, the second highest ranking in the palace. He used to be a stableboy when he was young, but the queen saw a hefty amount of potential in him when he showed skills with a bow and was placed into training at the palace. He’s only a day older than Felix, but it always felt like a was a handful of years older, but that went for all three of the head knights and even Seungmin. 

Seungmin and Jisung were rather... _ close.  _ It wasn’t uncommon for people to form those types of relationships in the palace-It was very common. It was a lot less common between knights to form a romantic relationship. He was sure Minho’s knight, the Head Knight Chan, had his eye on someone as well. 

“Are you nervous?” Seungmin asked, “I won’t be able to be near you.”

Felix’s anxiety pricked at that, “Why?” He asked quickly. 

“Your Highness, it would draw unwanted attention to you.”

“I don’t want to do this anymore,” Felix said, pulling the hood of his cloak off his head, “I’m tired. I want to go to bed.”

“Your highness,” Seungmin took his hands, “You’ve been wanting to do this for so long. No harm will come to you at all, I promise. Guards are always on the street and, god forbid, if you  _ do _ need help you won’t be by yourself.”

Felix stared at their hands for a moment before nodding, “Okay. You are right.”

Seungmin smiled at him and put the hood back up. 

“Not a word to my brother,” Felix reminded him. 

“Not a word,” Seungmin promised. 


	2. Chapter 2

The back gates closed behind Felix, anxiety creeping through him. Jisung had made sure that there was no one in the palace knight’s house for the night and told Felix to cross the creek and that he’ll be in the city after that. 

To say he was scared was a huge understatement. He could barely even see where he was going, the lights from the lanterns in the city illuminating the water on the other side of the large creek. His ballerina flats quietly clicking onto the stone when he put his feet down. A firework was set off the moment he gathered momentum, scaring him and almost falling into the water, but he caught his balance on the final stone and hopped onto the bank. 

He caught his breath, nerves soothing as he realized he cross the creek  _ by himself.  _ No help from Seungmin or any guards. All by himself. 

Giddiness started to overcome him as he looked back to the palace. He tried to keep his composure because he was taught it wasn’t proper to jump up and down, but once he realized he’s not in the palace anymore he couldn’t help but jump up and down and twirl in a quick circle. 

He looked around the area, finding a stone path that went up a small hill and into the town, a skip in his step as he was greeted with people celebrating the birthday that had passed. It was nice to know he was loved by his kingdom so much. 

A small group of children ran right past him with sprinklers in hand, people were selling fruits and bakery treats, merchants had taken advantage to the crowds and set up shop on the streets. 

“A fortune telling, dear?” A lady sitting on a rug gestured for him to sit in front of her, which he did, “Only five gold,” She told him. 

Felix shook his head, “Sorry, I don’t have any money. But if I was able to go back to the-“

She put up a hand to stop him from speaking, a flash of anger coursing through him as he was told to be silent by someone with no high status. 

“For you it’s free,” She told him, “I like the look in your eyes.”

Felix’s eyes widened, “Thank you,” He said, straightening his posture. 

“Pick three cards,” She told him, spreading a stack of purple cards out in front of them, “Don’t look at them and focus on the card you are about to pick.”

Felix nodded, and pulled three cards close to him. 

“The cards represent the past, the present, and the future,” She told him, flipping each card on the respective meaning, “Death, The Hermit, and The Lovers,” She said, “An interesting selection.”

“W-What does death mean?” Felix asked, worry flooding his mind. 

“It’s nothing particularly bad,” She told him, “It’s the end of a cycle, new beginnings.”

_ ‘When my parents died’ _ Felix wanted to say. His parents had been a new beginning filled with hatred and war. It was definitely a change. 

“The Hermit card is reversed see?” She pointed to the card that was facing a different way from all the other cards, “That means loneliness; incompletion.”

Felix nodded. He definitely felt lonely most of the time. He’d been stuck with the same handful of people his entire life, never meeting anyone new. 

“What about the last card?” He pointed to the final card. 

“Ah,” She said, lightly touching the last card, “The Lovers. Most people wish for this card. It’s almost exactly as it sounds- partnership, unity. You’ll form a strong bond with this person.”

Felix nodded his head. Two of them had been correct, but he wasn’t sure about that last one, “Thank you,” He said instead, rising to his feet. 

“Of course,” She said as Felix started to walk away. 

He looked around the town more, enjoying how lively it was and mosaics on the walls were lit by lanterns and the occasional firework. He stood in front of a stand, staring at one of the past king and queen, a younger Minho, and Felix as a baby. 

“That’s a nice pendant you have there,” A deep voice said. 

Felix turned to his left, meeting the gaze of a merchant. Felix put his fingers to his neck, lightly touching the crescent moon pendant he took from his mother’s jewelry box. 

“I’ll buy it off of you,” The man said. 

Felix shook his head, “It’s not for sale.”

“How much do you think it is?” The merchant asked Felix, ignoring what he had said, “Those are some fine jewels on it. What is that? Obsidian? That goes for a lot more in the Sun Kingdom.”

“I said it is not for buying,” Felix repeated himself. 

“Thirty gold for it,” The man tried to reason. 

“I-“

“He said it’s not for sale.”

A hand came down onto Felix’s right shoulder, the young prince throwing a quick look of mild disgust at the hand on his shoulder. He looked to his left, ready to tell off whoever this was before he stopped, closing his mouth. 

The person was a boy who looked around Felix’s age, he was taller, and had long hair. He dressed in brighter colors than anyone Felix had seen in the town. He was wearing a cream colored long coat with goldish lining and white heeled boots that barely reached his knees. 

He put down some pieces of gold onto the counter and grabbed a light pink crystal before he guided Felix away from the merchant area. 

Felix shook the other’s hand off his shoulder, “Who do you think you are? Touching me like that?” He demanded. 

The taller scoffed, sitting down on the concrete edge of the canal, “You’re welcome. You would’ve gotten that stolen off of you somehow.”

Felix crossed his arms, “I was perfectly fine.”

“Sure,” He said, reaching into the bag he had with him and pulling out some bread and ripping it in half, “Want some?”

Felix fixed the hood on his head and sat down next to the taller man, “Yes, please.”

He handed Felix the piece of bread, strawberry jam in the center of it. The light clothed man brought one leg up onto the concrete and rested his arm on his knee, his other leg hanging off the ledge. Felix gaped at him. People could  _ sit _ like that?!

“I have been to  _ many  _ places, but this place is definitely the most lively,” He told Felix. 

The young prince nodded, “T-They’re celebrating the Young Royal Highness’s birthday. His birthday was a few days ago,” He told him. 

The man nodded, “Interesting,” He chuckled to himself, “Why celebrate something that had already come and gone.”

Felix was about to speak, but the other man’s hand had found his way to the pendant on his neck. Felix furrowed his eyebrows in anger, the other noticing and smirking with a surprised laugh. 

“Not a fan of being touched I see,” He said, “As expected for a noble.”

_ Damn _ , He was worried he was going to be caught with the attire he wore. 

“I’m not a noble,” Felix blurted out, shoving the bread into his mouth. 

“Oh?” The other questioned him, pulling on the ribbon of Felix’s cloak, “This looks awfully expensive for commonfolk to afford. What is that? Silk and Velvet?”

“I-I am friends with noble people,” Felix lied. 

The man nodded with a hum, “I’m sure you must be a bit more than just ‘friends’ with nobles to be given all of this. Perhaps some favors were done to acquire them?”

Felix gasped, eyebrows furrowing, “You-“ 

The taller laughed loudly and freely, “I am messing with you,” He said, “Let me buy you a drink?”

“Why?” Felix snapped at him, still angry about the past accusation. 

“I like you,” He said, “You are quite fun to tease. The pub isn’t too far from here,” He said, standing up and outstretching his hand for Felix to grab.

Felix looked at the hand in front of him. He had a ring on his finger, a large blue gem on a gold band. Felix took his hand. 

  
  
  


The man had been right. The pub was only down the street not far from where they had been sitting. It was crowded inside and loud, but Felix immediately made his way to the back of the building, taking a seat in a corner table, the taller man right behind him. 

“Any reason you had to be in the very back?” His new companion asked. 

“I dislike crowds,” Felix half lied. 

He huffed and called over one of the waitresses. 

“Get whatever you want,” He told Felix, “I will pay.”

“A shepherd’s pie and ginger milk please,” Felix told her. 

“I’ll take an ale.”

The waitresses wrote down their orders and left them as quick as she had come. 

“Not much of a drinker, huh?” He asked Felix who shook his head and let out a quiet “No”.

The two fell into an awkward silence.

“So what’s your-“

“Where are you-“

“You go first,” The stranger said to Felix with a wave of his hand. 

“Where are you from?” He asked, “I do not think anyone here dresses as you do.”

He looked around the pub, every patron wearing darker clothing compared to his light colored pallet. He looked like a daisy in a mud pile. 

The boy shrugged, “I’m from...not here,” he said. 

Felix’s stomach began to flutter in excitement. He was a mysterious person indeed. Not what he was expecting to find out here at all. 

The waitress came back with a large tray, placing their food and drinks onto their table before walking away when another group called her over. The mysterious boy immediately took a large swig of his ale, sighing happily.

“You know,” He began, a gleam in his eyes as he smiled at Felix, “The best ale I have ever had was in one of the twelve isles, Scorpio- You know the place?”

Felix shook his head, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. 

“Really?” The boy gaped at him before a teasing smirk replaced the shock, “I should take you sometime.”

Felix ignored the comment, carefully cutting into his pie with a spoon. 

“Anyways,” The boy continued, “The drinks are the  _ best _ there, but I think this kingdom comes to a rather close second.”

Felix hummed thoughtfully, “I have never been out of the kingdom.”

The boy looked at him in shock, “You  _ have _ to be joking!” Felix shook his head with a smile, “I could never stay in one spot. I am sure my friend is probably wandering the town searching for me as we speak.”

“You should go find him then, good sir,” Felix told him, “I need to be getting home myself.”

The boy nodded his head, throwing some gold and silver coins onto the table next to their unfinished meal. 

Felix got out of his seat, a swift and graceful twirl thanks to his shoes as he pushed in his chair and waited for his new friend to finish his drink so they could leave. 

  
  
  


“This way,” Felix lead the way this time, back down to the large creek so he could hop back across and back into the comfort of his castle. 

“Here,” The boy said, pulling Felix to face him and grabbing his hand, placing something on his small hand, “To remember me by.”

“What is it?” Felix asked, examining the gift as best he could in the dark.

“The quartz from earlier,” He shrugged, “You could toss it for all I care.”

Felix pocketed the rock into his cloak, grabbing the taller’s hands, “Will you write to me?”

“If I am ever able to,” He promised, dropping Felix’s hands. 

The mysterious boy with the awful manners left first, not looking back to Felix who made his way across the creek and knocked on the back gate to the guard’s quarters, Seungmin answering it quickly with a smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got levanter for christmas owo its still in korea but on god if I dont get a felix card someones cat is gonna get their tail shaved to look like a rats tail,,,haha just kidding,,,,,unless,,?


	3. Chapter 3

“You have been distant lately,” Minho said, not looking at Felix. 

It had been six weeks since Felix had snuck out and Minho never suspected anything or knew. He had been distracted since that night, curious about the tall boy he had met, keeping the pink rock on his bedside. He had gotten hundreds of questions from Jisung and Seungmin, but the two somehow were able to keep it quiet. 

“I guess I am just distracted by the fact you become king today,” Felix half lied. 

Minho didn’t miss a beat, “Exciting isn’t it?” He didn’t look away from the mirror, “I hope to have a long reign.”

Felix looked at his lap as his hair was being brushed by one of the staff. From what he had heard from Seungmin, Minho was a loved and feared leader. Nobody disliked him and agreed with his ways, but he was also fierce and cold, never letting his words be ignored. He kept a constant fire on his cat-like features, but underneath it he looked tired.

There was a light knock on the door before it opened, Chan, Minho’s personal knight, poking his head through. 

“Your highnesses,” He said, “It is almost time to start.”

Felix stood up standing in front of the full length mirror admiring himself in the mirror. He was wearing something similar to his style, but his shirt was black instead of purple. The ribbons were the same, falling from the sleeves on his wrist and tying into a large bow on his back, the obsidian pendant on the silk ribbon around his neck, and dark ballet slippers on his feet lacing up his legs rather than the usual silver. The teardrop gem on his crown falling perfectly onto his forehead and the cherry petals on his cheeks contrasting the entire look. 

Minho was also dressed in all black attire instead of his usual jade blue. He had a longer cape on and his sleeves almost touched the floor. His heeled boots were different too, instead of a gold lining it was a sparkly black. His hair a very light purple mixed with brown for the waxing crescent phase of the moon, matching Felix’s eyes. The hair color going nicely with the petals on his face. His usual crown was no longer with him as he would be receiving a new one in about two hours. 

Minho walked behind his younger brother, putting a hand onto his shoulder, “You look great,” He complimented, taking the younger’s hand, “Felix-“

Felix turned to face him, the mask slipping from his brother’s face for a moment before he gathered himself once more. 

“People are going to be coming in and out of the palace, but  _ please _ do not-“

“Do not go into the town,” Felix interrupted, “I know brother.”

Minho scanned his face before nodding. He headed to the door, staff opening it for him before he turned to face Felix, “You should socialize. It would be good for you to do,” He said before turning on his heel and leaving Felix in the room. 

  
  
  


Felix spent a good amount of time before the coronation in the garden. A lot of nobles and lords coming and going to introduce themselves to the young prince before excusing themselves when they felt they were properly acquainted with the prince. 

He was gently touching some of the petals on a flower he found on the ground when he was approached once more. 

“Excuse me,” A voice said. 

Felix looked up, eyes widening at the familiar face. 

“You must be His Royal Highness of the Moon Kingdom,” He said, sitting next to Felix on the bench. 

“Y-Yes,” Felix stammered out before clearing his throat, “I am Prince Felix.”

It was the boy. It was the mysterious boy from the town! He found Felix. 

“Forgive me, but who might you be.”

The boy smiled almost bitterly at him, “My name is Hwang Hyunjin, Crowned Prince of the Sun Kingdom.”

_ Hwang Hyunjin _ . He was a prince too. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Felix said, holding out the flower on his palm. 

Hyunjin smiled at the flower before looking Felix in the eyes, squinting at him and scanning his face. Felix hoped for a second Hyunjin would recognize him. 

“Does that not bother you?” Hyunjin asked instead. 

“Does what not bother me, Prince Hyunjin?” Felix asked, placing the flower on his lap. 

“I am from the Sun Kingdom,” He clarified, “And please call me Hyunjin.”

“Of course, Hyunjin,” Felix said, “No. No, it does not bother me you are from that kingdom. I do not blame you for what happened the same way my brother.”

“I see,” Hyunjin bit his lip, “Is it hard? Not having parents I mean…”

Felix shook his head, “It was at first. It was very hard- unbearably so, but we adjusted as best we could. We had each other too.”

“I lost my friend during the war,” Hyunjin told him, “I understand how you feel though not to that extreme.”

Felix nodded, “I think you have done a good job restoring peace.”

“Do you think so?” Hyunjin asked, exhaling through his nose, “I am glad.”

He was so different than when they had met in the town. His manners were awful and he was brash. He didn’t even recognize Felix either. 

“This garden is lovely-“

“Felix!”

“ _ Hyunjin! _ ”

Both boys turned to their respective name. Felix stood quickly when he saw Changbin coming in his direction, a stern look on his face. 

Changbin was the third and final head knight of the palace. He was a general in the Eclipse War and lead eight of the battles, only losing three small battles. He was harsh and intimidating, but also rather gentle and protective of the two royal brothers. 

“Your highness,” Changbin greeted more properly as he made his way into the garden, “I believe you should be in the castle by now and not with...a guest,” He scrunched his nose at Hyunjin. 

“You are so irresponsible!” Hyunjin’s companion scolded him, “I tell you to stay in  _ one _ spot so I do not lose sight of you and have never listened to me your highness!”

Felix looked at the boy with Hyunjin. He was wearing a white uniform with a red rose on his left breast that was clipped onto his coat. There was a gold chain that went from the right shoulder to one of the left buttons. It was a formal outfit, but also rather boyish. 

“Relax, Jeongin,” Hyunjin waved his hand, “You are always so stressed,” Hyunjin smiled at Felix. 

“I am only stressed because you act of that small child,” Jeongin huffed, turning to Felix, “You must be the royal highness.”

“That I am,” Felix nodded, the boy bowing politely to him. 

“I am Yang Jeongin,” He introduced himself, “Knight and Advisor of the Sun Kingdom.”

“You look very young to be a knight of that kingdom,” Changbin commented. 

“That would be correct,” Jeongin nodded, “I am the youngest in the kingdom to ever be appointed to such positions. I take my job seriously, but a  _ certain prince _ refuses to ever listen,” He threw a quick glare at Hyunjin who pouted causing Felix to giggle quietly to himself. 

“Where is Seungmin?” Changbin asked Felix, “He should be with you.”

“He told me he would be greeting the guests,” Felix said, “I know where he is, do not worry.”

Changbin nodded, turning to the two from the Sun Kingdom, “I should hope you are only here for the Crowned Prince’s coronation and no longer than?”

“We will be out as soon as it is over,” Hyunjin promised. 

Changbin nodded, turning quickly on his heel and leaving the three alone in the garden. The head knight trio was supposed to take position in the ceremony room by now. 

“It was nice to meet you, Prince Felix,” Hyunjin said, “But your knight is right, the ceremony starts soon.”

“Yes, it does,” Felix agreed. 

Hyunjin looked him over, keeping intense eye contact before he shook his head, “Forgive me I...I will take my leave now,” He said, making an attempt to leave the garden. 

Felix was quick to grab the Sun Prince’s hand, causing him to turn in confusion, “Will I see you after the ceremony? There will be a party with dancing and food and a chance to talk to the king. Please go.”

Hyunjin opened his mouth to speak before he closed it and smiled, “I suppose I have to attend with the personal invitation.”

Felix smiled, letting go of his hand. Hyunjin’s smile brightened, an intense gaze as he scanned the Moon Prince’s face again. 

Felix bowed politely, quickly making his way out of the garden. 

  
  
  


Felix should have been paying attention to the ceremony, especially because he was at the front by Minho’s side as the hefty robe made of silk and adorned with jewels was put onto the older’s shoulders. It was a long robe that went down the few steps and into the aisle of pews. As the robe kept going the jewels changed, starting with a blue to a green and ending in a different gradient of purple. 

“I will,” Minho said, exhaling a shaky breath. 

Felix had missed everything being said. 

He had been trying to find the prince in the crowd. He had found him a while ago, but he kept glancing over at him, ignoring everything going on around him. 

A ring was put onto Minho’s left hand. His hand was shaking slightly as the large stone was put onto his ring finger. It was a purple jewel cut into a square with diamonds surrounding it on a silver band. 

His brother’s shoulders were stiff and his voice was shaky, though it was hard to tell. He bowed his head slightly, eyes closed tight as a crown more extravagant yet simpler than his last was carefully placed on his head. 

“King Minho of the Moon Kingdom in the East,” The Archbishop addressed the room, the attendees repeating his words. 

Minho let out another breath, considerably calmer now. His shoulders relaxed as the robe was taken off his shoulders. He turned his head to face Felix,

giving him a small smile, eyes shining as he looked at his younger brother before turning to face the room, smile leaving his face. 

  
  
  


“How does it feel?” Felix asked over the music playing in the room, “Being king I mean.”

Minho didn’t look at him as he watched all of the nobles and royals dance and talk, “It feels no different than I did two hours ago. I have the same responsibilities, just a new title.”

“Of course,” Felix said, puffing out his cheeks with air awkwardly. 

He looked at Minho again, opening his mouth to speak before closing it when he noticed the fond smile on the king’s face. 

He looked across the room to where Minho’s eyes fell landing on Chan and Jisung chatting happily together. He was never able to get a good read on his brother. 

“King Minho,” Felix recognized that voice and the person bowing lowly and politely, “I am Crowned Prince Hyunjin of the Sun Kingdom,” He introduced, “It is good to formally meet you-“

“Likewise,” Minho cut him off, “I have many guests to attend to,” He said before walking away, trying his best to not show his hatred on his face. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Felix apologized, “He does not exactly see people from your kingdom kindly.”

Hyunjin exhaled through his nose, “Trust me. I’ve dealt with worse.”

Felix’s eyes flickered to the doorway that was being guarded by Jisung, curious look on his face. 

“Maybe we should go somewhere more private? To talk?” Felix suggested. 

“You owe me a dance then,” Hyunjin said, outstretching his arm for Felix to link his own with. 

“Of course,” The shorter prince agreed, “There will be many opportunities. I am told the Autumn Festival is wonderful.”

“Autumn Festival,” Hyunjin repeated, “We have a similar festival in my kingdom for the Spring. You should come see it. I am sure you would look lovely with the flowers in your hair.”

Felix chuckled lightly, leading them to a balcony, “Thank you, but I must decline. I don’t think that would go over my brother well. I have never even been beyond the palace walls.”

“Really?” Hyunjin seemed taken aback by this, “I can never stay in one spot for long. I know I will have to at some point, stay in my own kingdom, but for now I want to enjoy the world for everything there is.”

Felix chuckled again, fingers lightly touching the pendant around his neck. It was frustrating how Hyunjin didn’t recognize him. 

“You must travel at some point,” Hyunjin continued, “The Twelve Isles are a wonderful place to visit, however I wasn’t as fond as Aries. Too much livestock there. I fear they might take over.”

Felix covered his mouth as he laughed, Hyunjin looking pleased with himself. 

The Moon Prince cleared his throat, “I am afraid I cannot. However, I hear Scorpio has wonderful ale, but it can’t be better than what I hear about the drinks here.”

Hyunjin blinked at him, “Are you positive you have never been beyond the palace walls?”

“I should be certain of that,” He lied. If Hyunjin wasn’t going to remember his face, then why humor him?

“You  _ seem  _ familiar, but it must be my mind playing tricks. I would recognize the eyes in a heartbeat,” Hyunjin huffed, resting his chin on his palm as he leaned over the balcony railing. 

“Eyes?” Felix questioned. 

The Crowned Prince hummed, “I had visited this kingdom only a month ago and I met someone who was truly... _ remarkable _ .”

“You should tell me about them,” Felix encouraged. 

Hyunjin clicked his tongue, “Not much to say. I was a fool to not ask his name. He had the most  _ striking  _ eyes, pure black like the night of a new moon. There was a temper on him too,” He sighed, “If he was a royal though…”

“If he was a royal…?” Felix encouraged again, “What would you do?”

The older scoffed, “I would not hesitate to court someone like him. Do anything I can to make him mine. Whatever he would want I would give it to him-jewels, clothing, his own palace,  _ anything _ .”

Felix’s heart was beating quickly. Would he be able to turn back now? To tell Hyunjin that he was the boy in the town?

“You know,” Felix scooted closer to Hyunjin, looking up at the stars, “Not everyone wants to be buried in wealth.”

“Then I would fight the strongest soldier for him,” Hyunjin looked at him with determined eyes, “As many desserts he would want, anywhere he wants to go, anything he wants.”

Felix’s breath hitched, “He would be very lucky.”

“I gave him a crystal when we parted ways,” He pointed to the general direction it had been at, “To remember me by. I hope he kept it.”

“I am sure he did.”

“I hope so,” Hyunjin said, “I would give anything to know his name.”

Felix hummed, staring out towards the sky, waiting for the conversation to change. 

“The palace is rather empty isn’t it?” Hyunjin commented, “My home has many decorations in it.”

“Many items disappeared during the war,” Felix told him, “Sometimes we get packages from the twelve isles with our belongings.”

“Really?” The Sun prince said in disbelief, “I could not imagine stealing from another.”

“I suppose-“

“Prince Felix,” The familiar voice of Chan interrupted, “It is getting late. Your majesty requests you retire for the night.”

“I am not tired,” Felix said, folding his hands on the railing, not looking back at the knight. 

“I understand, but-“

“I said I am not tired,” Felix repeated, voice annoyed. He wanted to talk to Hyunjin more, not be bossed around by his brother. 

“I believe that must be my cue to leave you be,” Hyunjin said, “It was an honor, Prince Felix.”

“No, please stay!” Felix quickly said, grabbing Hyunjin’s arm. 

The Crown Prince’s eyes widened in shock before turning into crescents as he smiled, “I suppose there is no harm in staying a little longer.”

Felix smiled widely, “The gardens are beautiful in the moonlight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a long time but im back I swear-


	4. Chapter 4

Hyunjin left as soon as possible and once again Felix was left alone in the large palace. Of course, as soon as the crowned prince had left Minho had shared his fury with his younger brother. 

Felix was waiting for an apology-all he did was socialize! But it was now November and Minho barely spoke to him let alone look at him. 

What a perfect night for the new moon as well. The Harvest Festival had begun. He had already snuck out of the palace in hopes of seeing Hyunjin again. Afterall, if Minho wasn’t noticing him in the palace then of course he wouldn’t notice him gone now. 

Seungmin helped him out again, not without the help of Jisung and he crossed the creek with ease as if he’d done it a million times before and not just twice. 

The festival was as exciting as he had hoped. The town smelled of apples, cinnamon, and pumpkins. Fresh bread was everywhere and pastries with honey were being sold at stands with merchandise. Outside of every house were pumpkins with half circles carved in them and a lit candle to symbolize the moon. Flowers that Felix knew only bloomed at night time also littered the streets, their colors showing in the street lights. 

Felix adjusted the hood of his cloak over his head, hoping to not be recognized in the brightly lit area. He doubted he  _ would _ be recognized, but with the coronation not long ago he didn’t want to risk anything. 

Felix’s eyes looked over as many people as his mind could register, looking for someone dressed in brighter colors and more specifically a yellow cream colored coat with a light blue lining. 

He didn’t see anyone like that where he was. 

The young prince knew full well to try the pub. Afterall, the kingdom had the second best ale Hyunjin’s ever had. 

He tried to remember where the pub was. Felix knew it was by the canal, but he didn’t know which way it was...He could always ask, but that could be a bad idea. Oh, if only this wasn’t so difficult. 

“Pardon,” A voice from behind Felix said, tapping his shoulder. 

Felix turned around and  _ oh _ how lucky was he? He was met with the sight of a boy slightly taller than him dressed in white. Hyunjin’s companion, but he couldn’t remember his name. 

“Yes?” Felix asked, pulling his hood lower to cover his face. 

The boy gave him an odd look, “It is rather cold...But that’s not what I needed-I’m looking for someone. He’s taller than me and wearing a yellow coat. I’m sure someone like that isn’t common here?”

Felix nodded his head. 

So Hyunjin ran off again? 

“I haven’t seen anyone of the sort,” Felix said, “I can help you search for him?”

“You seem familiar,” He said, eyes searching over Felix’s face, “Ah!”

Felix felt the dread and he tried to let it show on his face, but it was ignored. 

“Prince Felix!” He said with a slight bow, “You know exactly who I am searching for-“

“Please keep your voice down,” Felix said, “Guards will be watching you as you are not from here and they’ll know I snuck out!”

“I apologize.”

“It’s fine, you didn’t know,” Felix sighed, “I am also looking for Hyunjin. I’m glad to know he did come to the festival.”

The boy shook his head, “I just wish he would learn to stay in one spot. It’s tiring to have to chase after him all the time,” He told Felix, “Where could he be?”

“The pub!” Felix said, “He liked the ale here, but I do not remember where it is,” He said in disappointment, gaze falling to the ground. 

The boy looked Felix over and smiled at him, reaching out for the ribbon holding his cloak around him and tightening it, “A prince should never look so downcasted,” He told him before his eyes widened in shock, ”I apologize, my name is Yang Jeongin.”

“Ah, yes. I remembered that was your name,” Felix lied. 

  
  
  


The duo searched for the pub, finding it sooner than Felix would have on his own. It was extremely crowded inside, ale and cider prices had gone up for the festival, but people wanted to celebrate. 

Felix’s eyes immediately fell to where he had been sitting with Hyunjin when they had first met and lo and behold, he was there sitting by himself in a corner. 

Jeongin immediately made his way to the booth and slid into the seat to start scolding him, Felix following slowly behind. 

“How many?” Jeongin asked, frustration clear in his voice, “How many times did I tell you in the past hour to not run off?”

“Six,” Hyunjin said as Felix sat next to Jeongin in the booth. 

“And what did you do?”

“I ran off,” Hyunjin said, finally looking up from his drink, “Jeongin you-“

His eyes fell to Felix. He looked confused before being shocked and he quickly straightened his posture. 

“It’s you,” Hyunjin said, “From before.”

Felix nodded his head. He had hoped that the crowned prince would at least remember him from the coronation, but he had been too focused on Felix’s eye color. 

“Prince Felix,” Hyunjin said, awe in his voice. 

Okay, so Felix was wrong. 

“ _ You _ were the boy?” Hyunjin asked, ears turning red.

Felix nodded his head, “Yes, I am.”

He sighed, “I do wish he had told me that before…before I had said all of that at the party.”

Felix giggled behind his hand. He hadn’t forgotten Hyunjin saying he would court the boy he had met in the town, but Felix did try to leave hints. 

“It is alright,” Felix said, “I found it humorous.”

“That is worse!” Hyunjin exclaimed, face turning a deeper red in embarrassment. He cleared his throat, “Would you care to join me on a walk?”

Felix smiled, “A walk sounds lovely.”

Hyunjin rose from his seat first, outstretching a hand for Felix to take. He took the older’s hand and was shocked when he had been pulled up from the seat with a tug. Hyunjin quickly led the way out of the pub, Jeongin behind them telling Hyunjin to slow down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry on never updating this- join my discord to yell at me about it 😔


	5. Chapter 5

It was peaceful.

It was peaceful to walk the town at night time as Hyunjin told of his adventures around the world. He listed places Felix had to visit at some point, but once again Felix had rejected the idea from his mind. 

“Personally, I think the Isle of Aquarius is more beautiful than the Isle of Leo,” Hyunjin said, “Though I may be biased.”

“How so?” Felix inquired.

“Jeongin lived there in his childhood,” Hyunjin said, “His packed up their bags and traveled to my kingdom when he was still young.”

Felix nodded his head, “My brother and I have never left the kingdom.”

“Because...Of the past king and queen, yes?” Hyunjin dared to ask. 

Felix nodded his head, “He’s only scared for me. He treats me like a child who can’t care for himself.”

“Maybe it’s for the best.”

“What?” Felix asked, trying to keep the edge out of his tone. 

“You wander about without a companion and you joined my company without knowing who I was that night,” Hyunjin said, “I could’ve been someone sent out to...to break into the palace and you joined me.”

Felix couldn’t get mad at that. He was right. 

“I should probably get you back to the palace then,” Hyunjin said, “It’s very late.”

Felix shook his head, “I’d rather stay out til the sun rises than go back now,” He told Hyunjin, “It’s not often I get to be outside of the walls.”

Hyunjin hesitated for a moment before sighing in defeat, “Have it your way then.”

Felix smiled and Hyunjin grabbed his hand, leading him further into the park they were in.

They had lost Jeongin along the way and he was sure to be mad, but having this time with Hyunjin was nice and the moment would be ruined by a third party. 

“This is a lovely night,” Felix said.

Hyunjin nodded in agreement, “It is nice,” He said. 

Hyunjin took a step back, tight hold on Felix’s small hands as if he was worried the younger might disappear if he let him go. Felix opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly there was a loud whistle and he was being pulled away from Hyunjin. 

“Your highness!” 

He knew that voice. Chan.  _ Damn it _ . 

There was a thud and the arms holding Felix let him go. He quickly ran to Chan in confusion. The knight’s sword was drawn and point right at Hyunjin while Changbin tied his arms behind his back.

“Felix what happened?” Chan asked, not looking at the young prince.

“Nothing happened!” Felix said, “I left the-“

“He’s lying,” Changbin said, “I knew something was wrong when you were speaking to our prince at the king’s coronation.”

“Chan,” Felix said, hitting his side, “Let him go, he did nothing wrong!”

“I am afraid I cannot, your highness,” Chan said, “The king ordered that whoever you were found with be arrested.”

“Crowned Prince Hwang Hyunjin of the Sun Kingdom of the West, you are arrested for the kidnapping of Prince Felix,” Changbin said, pulling his hair so he would look up.

He didn’t look panicked. No, his expression was fierce and burning as he made eye contact with Chan. 

“Take him away,” Chan ordered, pointing the tip of his sword at Hyunjin’s neck, “He has nothing to say.”

  
  
  


The two were taken into the throne room where Minho was sitting rather lazily on his throne. His eyes widened in shock before they squinted in hatred. He stood up, unsheathed the sword of one of the guards by his throne and marched towards Hyunjin with fire in his eyes. 

“Why are you here?” Minho demanded. 

“I was enjoying the festival,” Hyunjin told him, hostility lacing his voice. 

“Lies!” Minho exclaimed, “Why were you with him?”

“We ran into each other in the town.”

“ _ Lies!”  _ Minho said, bringing the tip of his sword closer to the prince, “He has no way to leave the palace. Who else came here with you?”

“Nobody,” Hyunjin lied, “Kill me if you will, but I have committed no crime.”

“No,” Minho said, lowering his sword, “I won’t have you killed yet.”

Felix hid his sigh of relief.

“For now you will be imprisoned until your crime is definitive.”

“What crime have I committed?” Hyunjin asked, eyes intense.

“The kidnapping of the prince,” Minho said, turning on his heel and handing the sword back to the palace guard, “You came for him the same way you did my parents. Send them away.”

Chan grabbed Felix’s arm, Seungmin running after them as Changbin and some other guards led Hyunjin away. 

Felix looked back the same time Hyunjin looked away from him. 

  
  
  


“Your highness!” Seungmin exclaimed, panic clear in his voice, “Chan didn’t hurt you did he?”

Felix shook his head, staring at his bedsheets while Seungmin took the cloak off the young prince’s shoulders. 

“It’s been a long night, your highness,” Seungmin said, “You should rest.”

Felix nodded his head and let Seungmin untie his ballet slippers and bring him a set of clothes to sleep in. 

Felix heard the quiet click of his door being closed and curled in on himself in the bed. 

This was his fault. It was his fault Hyunjin was being imprisoned because he was being too selfish. Maybe if they had gone back when Hyunjin said, then Felix would be sleeping peacefully and Hyunjin wouldn’t be cuffed in a cell. 

He sat up in bed and rummaged through his bedside drawer, pulling out a small pink quartz before setting it by his window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im not dead I swear its just hard to keep an art insta and an ao3 going now 👉👈


	6. Chapter 6

Minho still had no idea that Felix had snuck out. If he did then Seungmin and Jisung would be in even more trouble than him. All three of them knew this and on one of Seungmin’s guard duties he told this to Hyunjin. 

Felix would try to sneak to the basements to speak with him, but Minho ordered that Felix not be left alone and he now has two guards outside of his room whenever he is in there. 

Finally, Seungmin and Jisung came to his rescue. 

“We’ll escort the prince today,” Jisung said as an order, causing the guards Felix was with to leave, albeit hesitantly. 

“King Minho is not in the palace for a few hours today,” Seungmin said, “Chan is with him and Changbin is on duty, so you can see Hyunjin if you wish.”

Felix quickly stood from his seat, “Yes! Yes, I want to see him.”

“Follow us then your highness,” Jisung said, speed walking to the dungeons. 

“We cannot let you in the cell, but you can speak with him,” Seungmin told him.

Felix nodded in understanding, “I just want to see Prince Hyunjin.”

Jisung nodded and opened the door to the dungeons, leading the trio down. 

“Prince Hyunjin!” Felix called out, falling to his knees in front of the cell.

“Prince Felix?” He said, confusion and relief clear in his voice as he came towards the younger prince, “What are you doing down here?”

“I came to apologize,” Felix told him, “You would be back home if I had gone back when you said.”

Hyunjin shook his head, “You would’ve been caught sneaking in if you had. I’d rather be here than you locked in your room.”

Felix’s gaze fell to the filthy floor.

“Where is Jeongin?” He asked Felix. 

“I do not know,” Felix said, “If anything I’d expect him to be looking for you.”

“He could’ve gone back to my kingdom to tell what happened,” Hyunjin said, “That won’t be good.”

Felix shook his head, tears welling in his eyes, “No. It wouldn’t be. Minho already wants to fight.”

“I’ll try to reason with him,” Hyunjin said, “He still believes I tried to kidnap you, but with no proof there’ll be an outrage. The patience between him and my father is already extremely thin and this could break it.”

“And if it breaks...then there’ll be another war,” Felix said. 

Hyunjin nodded, “I need to speak to King Minho.”

“He is not here,” Jisung said, “Neither is Chan nor Changbin.”

Hyunjin nodded, “Then I will wait.”

“I’m sorry Prince Hyunjin,” Felix apologized again.

“Please, just call me Hyunjin,” He said.

“Then,” Felix paused, “Then you must call me Felix.”

“Of course,” He smiled, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Hyunjin looked over to the two knights and smiled apologetically, “Could we please have a moment?”

Seungmin looked hesitant to leave and so did Jisung, but with a reassuring nod from Felix they both took their leave into a small room that was probably used for storage so the two princes could have some privacy.

“Felix,” Hyunjin said, reaching for his hand through the bars, which Felix reciprocated, “I meant what I said the night of the coronation.”

Felix felt his heart leap in his chest, “You mean-“

“Yes,” Hyunjin interrupted quickly, “I’d give you anything, clothes, jewels, the sweetest cakes. I’d fight the strongest soldier for you. I know it’s fast, but I know what I want and I can’t stop thinking of you.”

“You wish to court me?” Felix asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide his smile.

“If you will let me.”

“I will,” Felix said, “Get out of here soon so we may spend more time together.”

Hyunjin nodded, “I will get out as soon as I can, my prince. You may come back now,” Hyunjin said loudly, facing the storage room where Jisung and Seungmin went into. 

“I will see you as soon as I can,” Felix promised. 

He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his knees, joining Jisung and Seungmin by the doorway. 

All they needed to do was wait for Minho to return back to the palace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back ive been writing so much of this fic but keep forgetting to update it- anyways wear a mask and stay safe! uwu

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda know what I’m doing ٩( ᐛ )و
> 
> [Other Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandompan/works)
> 
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/sfrf9Qm)
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/peachchutv)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://peachchutv.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peachhchuu/)


End file.
